These feelings
by cartoon girl 4 eva
Summary: Ok so Naruto and Sasuke have know each other since they were eight years old, they've had secret friendship all those years, but what if they had one secret that they never told each other or anyone else. sucky summary but you know the drill, SasuNaru and of course YAOI! Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

_~flashback~_

_an eight year old naruto was walking along a lake that looked as if it was a sheet of glass, mind you this was early in the morning. he loooked to the peir that he always sat at, to only see a another boy around his age sitting on the edge looking out at the calm water. the boy had midnight black hair with natural deep dark blue highlights. slowly walking onto the board walk, naruto looked closer at the boy. he seemed sad. deciding to keep quiet he sat down on the right corner at the end, looking below him where the water moved slightly with the gentle breeze that flowed through the area. koi fish swam near his feet that slightly touched the clear, calming water, he loved when the fish swam near him it was like they didn't judge him, they accepted him for him. naruto heard shuffling coming from the other side of the peir,looking up he saw the other boy getting up to leave. __**i think he's leaving because of me.**__ naruto got up and grabbed the boys wrist._

_"if your leaving because of me, i can leave if you want?" naruto said with a sad look on his face._

_"no, i'm not. why would you think that?" the midnight haired boy asked as he looked at the blonde._

_"well everyone hates me, every time i'm around them they look at me coldly, or some way that says they don't like me." naruto explained as he let go of the boys wrist._

_"i don't hate you, i don't even know you." the boy repiled._

_"i'm naruto uzumaki." naruto said looking into the boys onyx eyes._

_"i'm sasuke uchiha." sasuke looked into the boys ocean blue eyes. "can i ask you something?"_

_naruto looked at the sasuke curiously. "sure..."_

_"are you part of the uzumaki clan?" sasuke looked at the blonde_

_"yea but when i was born my parents were killed, i was surpose to live with my cousin and her family but they didn't want me for some reason hell nobody wanted at least until iruka sensei came into the picture and took me in." naruto looked down._

_"i see... do wanna hang out?" asked sasuke with a small smile. (a/n i know sasuke smillling?! i though i would be cute.) naruto looked at the boy in front of him, __**he's accepting me.**__ naruto nodded. from then on the two were best friends. like brothers but theyhad secrects that no one could find because they didn't have an answer to, they only kept it to themselves. why did there hearts beat a million miles an hour or skip a beat when arounnd each other._

_~flashback end~_

naruto's p.o.v

it had been five years since the two met and durring those years theyrealised they had feelings for each other continued to grow. they had also realised that they wanted more then friendship or brotherhood from the other. though as the years went by sasuke began to get fangirls and fanboys. the two were still close but no one knew of there friendship besides iruka naruto's pracital father. at the moment the two were sitting on naruto's bed talking about their class mates.

"no seriously i swear the last prank was two weeks ago and it was funny." naruto aruged with a playfull glare.

"and you don't call putting a wopicushin on the hokage's chair?" sasuke rolled his eyes.

"i keep telling you it wasn't me so stop bring it up, it might have been his grandson." naruto looked at sasuke in the eyes.

"well they blamed you for it, but then again we were at the lake at the time it happened." sasuke rubbed his chin.

"anyway as i was saying..." before naruto finished what he was saying there was a knock rapped on the door.

"alright i'm coming." naruto yelled over the loud knocks on his door. upon opening the door he saw iruka with few royal guards behind him. looking curiously at the three guards then iruka.

"naruto what did you do this time?" sasuke glared at the blonde.

"nothing alls i did was missed up the order of iruka's soaps and that." he said with a small smile. then looked iruka. "i didn't do anything wrong besides that small prank on iruka."

"no naruto we're not here because you did anything wrong. the hokage wants to talk with you." iruka ruffled naruto's hair.

"can sasuke come too?" he asked.

"yea he can but he will have to wait outside."

"i would have come either way." sasuke stated.

_**in the hokage's office**_

the old third hokage sat behind his deep brown office desk as naruto sat a few feet away on a single chair. looking anywhere but the old wrinkled man infront of him. the hokage looked at naruto and sighed.

"naruto i wanted to speak to about your parents." the hokage looked the paper work infront of him.

"what about them?" naruto asked.

"well today is your thirteenth birthday." the hokage looked suprised at the young shinobi sitting on the small chair.

"i know and i don't anything depressing happening because this day is depressing enough as it is." naruto glared at the wooden floor below him.

"i know but it's something you must know. you already know what's inside of you, the nine tailed kitsune. but you don't know the story behind it." lord hokage explained.

"well i don't want to know yet wait until i want to know." naruto glared at the hokage and stood from his spot but just before he left the hokage said something unexpected.

"your just like your mother, you know that?" lord hokage looked at naruto with soft eyes.

"i know, iruka and kakashi always tell me that." naruto left after that, he walked right past sasuke who looked at with curious expression.

"naruto! wait up!" sasuke yelled after his best friend.

"catch up then slow poke." naruto called back. "maybe i should be calling you dead last?" he mumbled.

"i herd that baka." sasuke glared at the blonde. "let's go swimming at the lake." naruto nodded at the idea. water always seemed to take his mind off of things.

naruto sat on the old wooden peir with sasuke. they had just been swimming in the clear lake before them so now they're dripping wet. **how long has it been since we've done something like this?** naruto looked at sasuke only to see onyx orbs already looking at him. ** i wish i could tell him how i feel, i mean sasuke should know that i like him...no love him and i always have but i'm afraid it will ruin our friendship.**

"what are you thinking about dobe ?" sasuke asked with curiousity.

"nothing much."naruto looked away with a blush that brighted his cheeks .

"it must be something perverted then if your blushing." sasuke chuckled.** i think i should make him blush, he looks cute.**

"maybe, maybe not." naruto sang. "hey sasuke do you like anyone?"

"yea, why do you want to know?" sasuke tilted his head to the side a bit.

"describe that person." naruto stated, more like demanded as he looked at the sky.

"funny, cute, clumsy, handsome." sasuke turned away blushing.** damn it, i'm suppose to make him blush, fuck.**

"is it boy or a girl?" naruto asked still looking at the sky.

"if i tell you, you have to tell me if you like anyone and describe that person. deal?"

"okay, so yes i like someone. they're funny, cute, funny, hot tempered, stubborn, and hot in genral." naruto blushed a bit. "oh and my crush is a boy and i think i love that person."

"it the same with me and i forgot hot tempered, stubborn and adoreable and many other things." sasuke looked atnaruto with yearning, yearning to kiss those lips on the beautiful face, yearning to make him his and his alone. he'd even buy a collar with his name on it.

"i have an idea let's say the persons name at the same time so we know who it is." naruto had wide grin on his face. **damn naruto and his smiles.** sasuke cursed.

"okay... on three or after three?" sasuke looked at naruto, knowing the answer would change their relationship big time.

"on, 1..." naruto started.

"2..." said sasuke. thier was pregnant pause as the two looked at each before realising it they said their answer.

"you" they answered in unison. eyes widen in disbelief.

bit of a cliff hanger, i know and the characters were a bit oc, so if you think they were a bit too oc or some thing needs changing, review i would love to hear back from you. just no really, really bad things okay.

CG4E signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the fave and the follows, and those people who read this fan fic. did anyone see the end of the naruto manga? i had a friend spoil it for me and my world just came crashing down and it will be the same for every fangirl and fanboy out there.

**Spoiler Alert!**

they practicaly confessed to each other in 699, so why put them with different people? i think i might have a spaz attack if i think about it but to all sasunaru/narusasu fans our fandom will live on through our art, fanfictions, dj's, music video's and you get the picture. THERE'S TOO MUCH EVIDENCE AND MOMENTS IMPLIED THAT NARUTO AND SASUKE SHOULD HAVE ENDED UP TOGETHER! haha anyway here is the next chapter.

FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS I DON'T OWN NARUTO BECAUSE IF I DID ITACHI WOULD BE SECRETLY ALIVE AND SASUNARU WOULD HAVE HAPPENED

_Last time on These feelings..._

_"I have an idea, let's say the persons name at the same time so we know who it is. Oh and we have to be honest" Naruto had wide grin on his face. __**Damn Naruto and his smiles.**__ Sasuke cursed._

_"Okay... On three or after three?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, knowing the answer would change their relationship big time._

_"On, 1..." Naruto started._

_"2..." Said Sasuke. Their was pregnant pause as the two looked at each before realising it they said their answer._

_"You." They answered in unison. Eyes widen in disbelief._

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, eyes wide, shock writen over there bright red faces. It had only been a few seconds ago they confessed there feelings,not one one of them had moved there spot, bodies still and emotions running through there eyes. It seemed that no one could take themout of this trance, at least until one of them spoke.

"Y...You like me?" Naruto stared at the onyx orbs that stared back. _I can't believe it, he likes me back!_

"Yes..." Sasuke looked away from the intense stare, cheeks flushed. Naruto reached his hand out to cup Sasuke's redden cheek.

"Sasuke... I like you... No love you, I think I have since the day I meet you here on this pier. But I don't want to ruin our friendship." Naruto made Sasuke look in his eyes, "I don't know what to do."

"Then let's be together... and tell everyone about it. i want everyone to know that your mine Naruto. You've been there for me when Itachi killed my parents and the clan, I'm in love with you." Sasuke leaned in slowly and claimed Naruto's soft, sweet lips. A slow heated kiss formed from the two. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's lips only to recieve a moan from the blond, taking his chances Sasuke plunged his tounge into Naruto's mouth and explored the nice wet and warm cavern. Soon enough they pulled due to the lack og oxygen in their lungs.

"That was hot." Naruto panted.

"I know..." Sasuke replied, "Have you ever kissed anyone before besides that time in class?"

"To be honest, I have but it was only a peck on the lips." Naruto looked at Sasuke who had a death glare on his face. "Hey don't look at me like that, it was a dare. I didn't even enjoy it."

"Why is it that this it the first time hearing this?" Man if looks could kill.

"I did but you must have been busy. Anyway what about you?" Naruto looked at Sasuke who blushed yet again.

"No..." Sasuke looked away from the blond.

"Bullshit. That's all I have to say." The two chuckled and stood up from there spots.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Yelled an all too familiar voice.

"Oh great, now there goes our afternoon." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the annoying voice that yelled his and his now boyfriends names.

"Where have you two been? You both weren't at training." A pink haired girl asked.

"Swimming, what does it look like?" Naruto grabbed his and Sasuke's towels off the old wooden boradwalk.

"You talked Sasuke into going swimming with didn't you?" Sakura glared at the blondes back.

"It was my idea Sakura. Now can you go away? And to explain in a short version of what happened, Naruto was pissed off about something so i helped clear his mind by suggesting to go swimming. Oh and it's Naruto's birthday." Sasuke glared at Sakura ten fold.

"Ok then bye." Sakura left.

"Man I need some coffee." Naruto stated.

Naruto and Sasuke sat Ichiraku's talking about the training and recent missions they have gone on.

"Hey we should go on a mission just ourselves." Naruto though out loud.

"It would be nice, I mean we won't have Sakura there to annoy us as well as that perverted sensei." Sasuke agreed.

"Who's the perverted sensei?" asked a voice from behind.

"Hi Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei." The boys said in unison.

"My, my don't you look happy today, Sasuke." Kakashi said looking at the raven who was sitting beside Naruto.

"It's my birthday so I had a small request for Sasuke." Naruto said.

"And that was for him to buy you ramen i'm guessing?" Iruka looked at Sauske and Naruto curiously.

"Suprisingly not, I just had to be happy for the day." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Is that right? Here I was hoping you both had finally hooked up." Kakashi snickered then looked at the beat red boys in front of him. "Oh, so you did hook up."

"Kakashi stop it! Leave our son alone. Anyway we came to wish you happy birthday." Iruka glared at Kakashi who seem to have an innocent look in his eye.

"Hey since when was I Kakashi's son. I know he help raise me but seriously, come on." Naruto looked displeasingly at Iruka.

"I've been there right from the start with Iruka until you moved out." Kakashi tried to make his point but somehow he thought it was useless.

"But you are also the reason i moved out, and Iruka too." Naruto looked away blushing.

"Oh are we now? What reason would that be?" Sasuke was looking between the three in amusement

"Almost every you two would be doing it, even if I told you to keep it down you still kept me up." Kakashi was suprised Naruto talked about sex without stuttering.

"Really? I never heard anything." Kakashi baited.

"Asshole." Was all Naruto said before walked off.

"I think you should apologise to Naruto." Sasuke demanded then ran after his boyfriend.

Naruto laid on his bed next to Sasuke. He'd just woken up from his slumber to find his raven sleeping next to him. Staying silent was the main objective at the moment until he could get up and shower. **I need to have shower but his arm is wrapped around me tightly, maybe he's having a nightmare.** Naruto turned his body to face Sasuke. He seemed so peaceful sleeping here. He didn't appear to be having a nightmare, what could it be? Naruto gentlely slid a his onto Sasuke's smooth pale cheek.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered in his sleeply voice, eyes slowly opened in a sleepy state.

"Hey," Naruto whispered back.

"Morning, I think" Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Yea it is. What do you want to do today? I mean we don't have training for a couple of hours." Naruto replied. He looked at the time on his bed side clock. It was six o'clock and they had training at eight.

"We could play your Xbox, C.O.D or Halo?" Sasuke looked at the ocean eyes that stared back at his onyx ones.

"Okay, But first we have our showers and eat, because knowing us we will get into the game and lose track of time." Naruto said.

"Shots the shower first." Sasuke got up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Naruto looked at the door then the kitchen. **I wonder what food is good.** Naruto made his way out of his bed to his fridge.

Looking at the food that was in it he realised the it was stocked. **What the fuck? Iruka must have filled it up.** Getting a carton of eggs and a few rashers of bacon, placing the objects on the island bench Naruto went to a wall cabinet and grabbed a frying pan and place it on the stove at full heat. After placing the bacon and eggs in frying pan. After cooking and serving breakfast, Naruto went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Sasuke, breakfast is ready." Naruto said through the wooden door.

"Okay," Sasuke replied.

"What are we going to do when Sakura finds out?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but go have your shower. Then we can have breakfast so I can kick your ass at Halo."

After they had there breakfast the two boy's they played Halo for a hour then went to training.

Sorry for the late post any way please review even though this might be a crappy chapter i would like to hear your oppinons of the fann fic so far. I just love how a lot of people were cracking up about the ending of Naruto. haha,

CG4E


	3. Chapter 3

These feeling chapter 3

Okay thanks for reading up till this chapter so far. As always I would like to hear your ideas of these feeling. Oh and thanks for the faves and following this fanfic any i would really like some reviews on your take or ideas of this fanfan so please review. I like have none so I don't know whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, you know. So like I please, please review!

Have fun reading!

THANKS TO MY BEST FRIEND LEEAH WHO HELPED ME WITH EDITING AND IDEAS. THANKS BESTIE

After playing Halo for half an hour, the boys decided to call it a draw and head to training early. Strangely enough Sakura was already there normaly she was five minutes early, they only had 10-15 minutes till they were suppose to be there. As soon as Sakura saw Sasuke she ran over to him almost tacklling him to the ground. Naruto chuckled then tried to pray Sakura off of Sasuke but no use. **Why the fuck must she do that all the time? I wonder if she will let go of Sasu if I tell her Sasuke and I are dating?**

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said politely.

"Go away Naruto." She said still not letting go of the raven who seemed to be getting pissed off by the minute.

"I can't, for two reasons." Naruto held his tanned index finger. "One I'm on the same team as you." **Wait for it, wait for it.** "And finialy let's not forget the second reason," this time Naruto held up two figers with a 'eat-shit' grin plastered on his face. "you seem to be pinning my boyfriend to the ground. Which you should stop before I tear you off of Sasuke while hurting you." Naruto had a serious look on his face that spelt trouble for the one person who defiend him if they dared to.

"Sasuke, your boyfriend?" Sakura tilted her head to the side abit. "As if. Sasuke's straight so stop lying Naruto."

"Actually Sakura, I'm bisexual and I'm taken so fuck off." Sasuke struggled to get out of Sakura's death grip. "I mean it Sakura, unless you don't want Naruto or I hurting you. I would let go."

"Oh yeah, I just remembered something I need to talk to you about Sasuke, it's really important." Naruto said as finaly managed to pray Sakura off of Sasuke.

"Um...Okay." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and towed him to the otherside of the bridgethat they called there meeting point. "What is it?"

"Are you still going after the Akatsuki?" Naruto still held Sasuke's hand so he wouldn't walk away.

"Once I become powerful enough to face Itachi for find out the truth about what happened." Sasuke answeared but then had question of his own for the blonde. "why do you want to know anyway?"

"I'm coming with you then, I think I heard there was a couple of people in the clan that i might be related to. So I'm coming with you." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Plus I want to kick your brother's ass a bit."

"Who are they?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and drew deep breath.

"An artist like myself but instead of pranks it's boom and explosions, and a guy named Nagato. I don't know much about Nagato, all I know is he's a relative." Naruto explained.

"Okay, what if I went there for you? I don't want you in any danger." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a concern expression, raising his hand he cupped Naruto cheek. As Naruto leaned into the touch he put his forehead to Sasuke's.

"Okay you two don't get too carried away, we have training to get to." Yelled Kakashi in a perveted way

"Go fuck yourself Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled back.

"I would if I could but I'm too busy fucking Iruka." Kakashi chuckled.

"You seriously have to say, don't you." Naruto deadpanned.

"Yep! Anyway, let's head to training." Kakashi walked off as if nothing happened.

"Asshole!" Called out Naruto.

"That's Asshole-sensei to you." Kakashi called back.

"Go fucking die in a hole." Naruto raced off to the forest where they normally trained.

"You just keep on ruining it don't you?" Sasuke followed Naruto in a hurry to catch up.

"Ruining what?" Asked himself.

Naruto sat in the middle of the field focusing on his chakra as it flowed through him like a never ending stream. Sasuke however seemed to be watching his boyfriend closely, not wanting to interupt his meditaion. Sasuke gently laid his head on Naruto's lap. Looking to where Kakashi and Sakura were, to only see them engrossed in what seemed to be an intense sparring session. Looking back to his blonde bombshell, Sasuke traced the whisker like marks on Naruto's cheeks with his eyes. **He's so kawaii. I wonder what would happen if I kissed him right now?** Sasuke eyes landed on Naruto's soft, pale pink lips.

"Will you stop staring at me. I'm trying to get better with connecting to the Kyuubi." Naruto opened his oceanic orbs.

"No," A plain and simple answer left Sasuke's lips.

"Why not?" Naruto started to tangle his fingers in Sasuke's midnight hair.

"Because." Sasuke baited.

"Because... you know what I'm not going to play this game." Naruto sighed.

"What did the fox say to you this time?" Sasuke asked with curious eyes.

Lately Naruto had been trying to talk to the inner demon that was sealed away in his body. Apperently the demon was actually nice and just misunderstood like his container.

"Kakashi, Sasuke and I are going into the forest to meditate more. We can't focus here." Naruto yelled while motioning for Sasuke to stand up.

"Okay, but don't do anything I would do!" Yelled the perverted teacher.

"Sorry Kakashi I know that you're hoping for something entertaing or some action today but, sorry it's not happening." Naruto called and then piss bolted to the forest.

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, Sasuke followed Naruto deep into the forest. Even when Sasuke asked where they were going, Naruto wouldn't answer. **What is that Dobe planing?** Just when Sasuke was about to ask again, he stoped when seeing Naruto looking down from the branch he stood on, a beautiful smile appeared on Naruto's lips formed. Jumping to the branch Naruto stood on he looked down.

A female fox laid on the ground with her three kits surrounding her. Looking closely Naruto's smile faded into a frown. One that told Sasuke. Naruto was contenplating something. Watching Naruto's carefully you could see the emotion that mixed in them. Anger, saddness, hurt, sorrow and worry.

"Sasuke I think the Mother is dead..." Naruto said so quietly he could have mistaken it for a whisper.

"I'll check." Sasuke jumped down from the branch, landing a few feet away from the nesting. Walking slowly and carefully Sasuke walked up to the family. As he reach to the family he looked at the mother as he knelt downinfront of the beautiful creatures.

A dart seemed to be inbedded in it's spine paralyising its back legs. Blood stained it's fur where the dark was but the fur was also changing colour right before Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto, get down here I need your help." Sasuke looked at foxes eyes. They seemed to ask Sasuke to put her out of her misery. Sasuke heard foot steps behind him, they were soft and quiet.

"She's not going to make it, is she?" Naruto said Sasuke as he too knelt infrontof the family. Reaching out his hand Naruto softly stoked the animal's fur. "The kits can't survive without her they're too young." Naruto stated.

"Let's keep them until they're old enough to survive on by themselves." Sasuke looked at the three kits that called out to there mother. "And it's too late to getthe poison out. It's most likely almost at her heart."

"Naruto! Sasuke! Training is over, no need to hide anymore." Yelled a voice that darethey say it happy to hear.

"Kakashi! Over here!" Yelled Naruto.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he walked over to the two boys that sat infront of the tiny family.

"I was taking Sasuke to see the fox family but when we got here..." Naruto trailed off. Kakashi looked at the bigger fox and worked out what they had stumbled upon.

"The poison is some kind of jutsu, I think." Sasuke informed.

"Okay you two take the Kits away from here. Maybe to Sasuke's and I'll take the mother to the Inuzuka clan see if they can help." Kakashi was being serious, it was kinda once in a while thing when he was like that.

It had been a few months since finding the kits and there poisoned mother. Naruto had decided to move into the Uchiha compound to help look after of them. One of the baby foxes had taken a liking to Naruto. Sasuke said it was cute because no matter where they went it had always managed to follow them.

"I think we should keep it." Sasuke said looking at the fox that was curled up in Naruto's lap.

"You think so?" Naruto looked at the other two foxes. "What about the other two?" Naruto looked his raven haired boyfriend.

"Keep them too." Sasuke looked at the two foxes that nuzzled his legs.

"Are you sure? I mean they are a handful." Naruto was curious.

"Yes, if it makes you happy. Than yes." Sasuke smiled. Naruto's breath hitched. **That smile will be the death of me some day.**

"Let's give one to Gaara." Naruto smiles back.

"If that is what you wish, but first..." Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto on the lips. Responding immediately Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip, gasping in suprise Sasuke opened his mouth a bit giving Naruto the perfect chance. Sliping his tounge in Sasuke mouth smoothly. **I really need to get a hold of myself. We've been dating for a month now, almost everyone in the village knows that we're dating, half of that percentage or a quatar is against it. And here I am with a boyfriend who is heard to resist kissing him sinceless with his tounge down my throat. I mean come on who the hell is the uke in this relationship. **Sasuke responded by thrusting his tounge inside Naruto's mouth as moan escaped the blond's mouth. A battle began between the two, heating up by the moment.

"We need to stop before we get too carried away." Sasuke pulled away.

"Now I definiately know us Uchiha's won't be having any heir's, unless we adopt." Came a very familiar voice. Both boys look at the man at the door way. Glaring as they did the man chuckled.

Hoped you liked it

please review oh and tell me which Uchiha do you want it to be via reviewing.

CG4E


End file.
